Mes pensées
by kloi
Summary: Ce que pense Haruka après la mort de Michiru. (yuri)


Disclaimer : Voilà ma première fic, alors soyez sympa et laissez une petite review... Je voulais écrire au départ en anglais mais il faut d'abord essayer la première fois en français, non ? En plus la partie des fans fics est assez pauvre pour cette langue... Déjà, cette histoire contient du shoujo-ai (yuri), ce qui veut dire fille*fille. Toute personne offensée par ce genre d'histoires ne devrait pas se trouver sur cette page... L'histoire se passe à la mort de Michiru et de Haruka, à l'épisode 110 de la saison super.  
  
*****  
  
« Non ! Neptune ! Ne bouge pas ! » criait Haruka alors que Michiru continuait à avancer pourtant blessée. « Haruka. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ». Ignorant sa demande, Michiru se dirigeait vers Eudial dans le seul but de sauver la personne qui est plus importante que sa propre vie. Une nouvelle vague de balles vint alors la heurter. Sous la puissance de celle-ci, elle s'effondra de douleur mais se releva plus déterminée que jamais à sauver son amour. 'Je sais que je ne tiens pas notre promesse mais je ne veux pas que tu meures'. Michiru poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant Eudial qui tira sur elle. Haruka vit alors le corps de sa bien aimée tomber lentement, son cœur pur étincelant flottant derrière. La blonde refusait de croire ce qui venait à peine de se passer. 'Non ... C'est...c'est...impossible...Tu...tu ne peux pas...mourir...'Haruka restait figée, voyant la vie quitter le corps de sa chère Neptune.  
  
Le matin même, elles étaient dans leur appartement, et la jeune star de course de voiture apprenait à cet instant qu'un nouveau porteur de talisman était apparu. Elle se rappela ainsi de ces tendres moments comme si elle voulait qu'ils durent pour l'éternité. ' « Je sais que ces mains sont déjà sales. Je ferais n'importe quel sacrifice pour obtenir les talismans » tu te souviens ? Tu t'es approchée de moi et tu as caressé ma main. « Haruka...ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime tes mains. » « Merci... » C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu te répondre, à toi, à toi qui me disait toujours ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre...Quand tu étais là, je ne me sentais plus seule. Tu me comprenais mieux que personne au monde...Et pourquoi ? Juste parce que tu es mon âme sœur, tu es la moitié qui me complète comme je suis la tienne...Michiru...je...'Uranus sortit de ses pensées pour voir le corps sans vie de sa bien aimée qui reposait près d'elle, avec son talisman...cet objet qu'elle a tant cherché et qu'aujourd'hui elle aimerait n'avoir jamais trouvé.  
  
Au retentissement d'une voix, la sailor cru reconnaître le messie mais ce n'était que faux espoir...Usagi...Elle essaya de ramener le talisman sous forme de cœur pur pour le rendre à Neptune mais en vain. Elle fut stoppée par Haruka, fatiguée d'entendre sa voix alors qu'elle venait juste de perdre la personne plus importante à ses yeux. « Arrête ! Un talisman a été trouvé. Ca va. »...'Non...Ca ne va pas du tout...Pourquoi de toutes les personnes au monde...a –t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? Est-ce une la pénitence pour expier tous nos péchés ?' La blonde ne pouvait pas regarder le corps de sa princesse et cachait ses larmes alors que la douleur devenait insupportable. « Ce n'est pas juste, Michiru. Tu te satisfais toujours dans ton propre monde... »'Je n'ai jamais pu rentrer dans ton monde, ce monde pareil au mien...mais je vais enfin pouvoir te rejoindre. Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans toi. Ca ne s'appellerait même pas une « vie ». Sans toi, plus rien n'a de sens...Notre mission...nous avions promis de la continuer jusqu'au bout et je ne pourrai pas...En moi se trouve un autre talisman, je dois donc le prendre...De toute façon je ne veux pas vivre sans toi...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...'  
  
'Michi...Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? J'étais comme paralysée...Moi, Haruka Tenou, l'une des plus grande star de course de voiture du Japon, je ne pouvais rien contre toi. Tu as pris mon cœur pourtant je ne croyais pas en avoir un, j'ai pris le tien et j'ai tout fait pour essayer de le protéger...mais j'ai failli...Je n'ai pas su te protéger...toi qui m'a donné une raison de vivre quand mon existence me semblait si fade, si vide...Tu te rappelle notre première rencontre ? Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai senti quelque chose, un sentiment inexplicable, inexpliqué et qui restera toujours un mystère. Peut-être le coup de foudre ?je ne saurai jamais...J'avais l'impression que tu pouvais lire en moi avec tes yeux, ces magnifiques yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Mais ce dont j'étais persuadé à cet instant, c'était que tu étais la fille que je voyais dans mes rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars. J'y voyais le silence et tout au fond de moi je savais que je devrais me battre, que j'étais une sailor. Cependant j'avais peur, effrayée de ma destinée je m'enfuyais, certainement parce qu'une fois mon destin accepté tout aurais changé. Pourtant je n'avais rien dans cette vie, je ne faisais que courir pour échapper à ma nature de soldat... Grâce à toi j'ai arrêté de fuir et enfin accepter ce qui devait arriver. Je n'ai pas trouvé qu'une destiné, j'ai surtout trouvé une raison de vivre, toi... et elle vient d'être emportée dans la mort... 'Haruka prit ensuite l'arme alors qu'Usagi essayait de l'en empêcher, elle la poussa en lui confiant sa mission, trouver le dernier talisman.  
  
Pleurant et souriant à la fois, elle pointa l'arme en sa direction et tira. 'Michiru... J'ai toujours voulu devenir le vent, et maintenant je vais...Attends moi juste un instant car je viens te rejoindre en volant... Nous serons enfin ensemble pour l'éternité...'.  
  
The end.  
  
*** Voilà ma première fic terminé ! Merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review car si je ne suis pas faite pour écrire autant que je le sache. 


End file.
